User blog:Dragonify/Welcome! And Few Things to Ask for Opinions
First of all, a late welcome to the official wiki of Five Nights at Freddy's - RADITUS! I am Dragonify, the founder of the wiki. The team members of RADITUS and I will try to include all stuff that are revealed in this wiki! This wiki is lookin' pretty nice, but I want to ask for some opinions. So here we go. Custom Font I am currently thinking of using different font for the wiki. Ya know, so that it won't look bored. I don't think there's anything bad about it, but I'm not sure which font to use. So if you want me to change the font, comment down below what font would you like to see. Should the wiki have custom font? Yes, I want something different (Comment down below what font should I use) No, I like the old font, it looks fine to me. Custom Mouse Cursors Custom mouse cursor would be pretty cool as well. It's just the case of the cursor changed back to the default one when you hover something quickly, which is kinda annoying but nothing else. Again, I'm not sure what can I use for the cursor. If most of you guys agree on this, I probably need to ask RobinTharsGames to see if he can do anything for me. Should the wiki have custom mouse cursor? Yes No Badges Now this is the real thing that I want to talk and discuss about. Honestly, this is probably the only reason why I wrote this. Now badges are cool stuff, and shouldn't be too hard to add one (although I need to ask the FANDOM Stuff for that, and there's a possibility that they won't respond, but we'll see about that later). Now the thing is: it has its own advantage and disadvantage: * Advantange: Badges can encourage people to edit more on this wiki. This can help improving on our wiki, which is great obviously, but; * Disadvantage: Ya know how "smart" people can be. There's a high chance that people will spam useless and annoying stuff on the wiki, or put the false information on the wiki. Of course we don't want that, do we? So what do you guys think? Again, vote down below. Should I enable badges feature? Yes, I would like to see them as a thing! No, it's just gonna make this wiki horrible. ---- So that is all for today, put down some suggestions in the comment section if you have some, I'll se you later, and hope you enjoy staying on the wiki! (Btw, if you ask me why did I put "raditus-stella" as the url: first of, all other raditus wiki url has been taken, so I'm forced to think of something creative. Stella means "stars" in Latin, which can mean the stars of the show, which are Freddy and the gang, or just literally stars on the sky in the night! I'm trying to go with the same route with Robin using Latin words for the animatronic prefix, so yeah.) Category:Blog posts